Dragonball AC
by C Shot
Summary: Have you ever wandered what would have happened if Gohan listened to Goku and finished off Cell when he had the chance... One Result is for sure, Gohan isn't so wimpy!
1. Prelude: Must Read!

**_Dragonball Z- After Cell_**

_Must Read Prologue_

Gohan launched a powerful kamehame wave to counter Cell's. The attack ripped through Cell's body, half of Cell was simply gone and the other half was torn. Yet Cell wouldn't die, because he could regenerate fully.

Goku saw that Cell was injured, but not destroyed. Goku called out, "Gohan finish Cell off now."

"No dad" said Gohan sternly; "Cell must pay for all of the suffering he caused."

"Gohan finish him off" yelled Goku again as Cell regenerated.

Vageta laughed at Goku and told him. "Gohan has Saiyan blood boiling to perfection, it cries out for a challenge and as well as blood."

Gohan kicked Cell high into the sky and with speed no one could keep up with he passed Cell and than hammered him into the ground. The ground exploded as Cell's body plummeted to unknown depths.

"Gohan end this now" pleaded Krillan. "Bro, end it for me, please Gohan."

In Gohan's mind the desperate call by his long time friend finally persuaded him to kill Cell. He flew into the crater made by Cell's body and grabbed Cell by his face. He smiled as he threw Cell into the sky. As Cell flew through the stratosphere Gohan flew into him; head first. A gurgling sound filled Cell's perfected body; suddenly Cell vomited Android 18 and averted to his second form.

Android 18 fell to the ground with a thunderous clunk; she lay in the pool of vomit unconscious.

Finally Gohan was pleased with the amount damage he did to Cell; after all he did knock Cell to a weaker stage. The young man placed his hands above his head and put an incredible amount of ki into his attack.

"Ma... Sink... OH," roared Gohan as the energy exploded.

"This can't be" roared Cell as he tried to stop the attack with his hands, but the ki just disintegrated Cell's hands and worked it's way through the entire body until all traces of Cell was wiped away.

Except the memory.


	2. Blue, Not Red

**Dragonball AC**

**Chapter One**- _Blue, not Red_

_Four Years Later_

Goten watched Goku and Gohan spar. Both of them seemed intent on keeping as strong as they could after Cell. In fact, they obsessed with it. Goku wasn't ready to die and he knew that against Cell he got closer then ever to meeting the reaper, again.

Gohan and Goku were in the second stage of super Saiyan. Goku had just managed to achieve this, even though he went through nonstop training.

"Dad, don't you think mom will be mad at you? For me training, instead of training my mind" asked Gohan.

"No I cut a deal with her; you study for four days a week and fight for three days a week" said Goku as he held up three fingers.

Gohan smirked as he took flew too and hit Goku in the stomach, Goku responded to the attack by punching Gohan in the head. Soon they were in a cloud of kicks and punches. Gohan was keeping the upper hand. The young man still felt stronger than his father.

As the sparring match escalated into aerial combat, the fighting became more intense. Without any warning Gohan flipped backwards and landed on the ground and started too gather ki for a Kamehame Wave.

Goku instant transmitted behind Gohan and round-housed kicked Gohan in the side of the head. Gohan went smashing into the side of a mountain (later on people thought aliens made the cave in the prehistoric days because of the odd shape).

Once the dust settled around Gohan had the Kamehame Wave charged, with a look on his face he challenged Goku. Goku started to calmly gather ki, but with growing intensity yelled "Kame hame HA."

Everything seemed to go black to Goku and Gohan, besides the blue-white ki beams that thundered as they hit each other. The bulged where the beams contacted with each other battled for superiority; neither gained the upper hand.

Goten watched the 'big blue lights' that came from his father's and brother's hand go back and forth. Suddenly a fun idea came to his head he got up and placed his hands in front of himself.

"I know the words" muttered Goten. "Kame kame Ha."

A thin weak ki blast poured from his hands and hit the bigger two. It was enough to disrupt the attacks and make them explode. In the wake of the attack Goten was flat on his back. Goten got up and rubbed his eyes muttering, "That was cool."

Since Gohan and Goku weren't as far away from the blast as Goten, they both were hit hard from the explosion. Gohan was the first to get up; he quickly brushed some of the dirt off of his clothes.

Gohan laughed silently. Goten had beaten two supers Saiyan with one of the weakest blast ever, he thought as he walked towards his father. Moments after he went over to Goku, his father started too stands up slowly.

"Goten won" said Gohan with a slight smirk on his face.

"I know" said Goku with a smile.

"The funny part is he said 'Kame Kame ha, not Kame Hame ha" said Gohan as he formed a small ki ball in his hand and let it fizzle out..

"The words don't matter, it is the intent that counts" chuckled Goku.

Goten ran up to Goku and jumped on his father's lap, in his hands he held a blue lizard. "Look daddy, this is a pretty one. It is wed."

Gohan smiled and as he corrected Goten. "Goten that color is blue not 'wed'."

Goten looked confused and looked to Goku, Goku just laughed.

"Nopey, not true, not true. Tis is wed, not boo" hollered Goten. As an unknown rage happened. The boy's hair started to get more pointed as he momentarily transformed into a Super Saiyan. "Not true, not true."

Goten the dropped the lizard and started to cry.

"Dad, tell me you've been training him. Unbelievably hard as well when I work on my homework" stuttered Gohan.

"I did worth with him a little, but he must be some kind of genetic mistake" said Goku as he scratched his head. "I wish I was smarter, I will leave it to you kiddo."

"Wed lizard, not boo" continued Goten.

"Sorry Goten, but Gohan is right about that one" said Goku as he picked up Goten and bounced the small boy on his knee.

Goten wiped his tears away and, "Weally?"

"Yep" Goku said with a huge smile. "Anyways Gohan, Yamcha called me and said he had some important news. So Chi-chi invited him over for dinner."

"Probably got a new car" said Gohan with a smirk.

"Nah, he just got one a week ago. I guess Bulma is having him be the crash tester for Capsule Corps new cars."

"Does Yamcha even know he's the crash tester?" asked Gohan.

"No, Bulma tells me he mystified by the fact that she always takes the wrecks and gives him a new car" answered Goku.

"Maybe a new girlfriend?" commented Gohan.

"No, no girl would stay that long with him" answered Goku this time with a slight laugh.

"You have a point dad, no girl would stay with him this long to meet us" said Gohan as he started to laugh loudly, Goku joined in.

Goten scratched his head and asked "What is soo funny?"

Later that night the Son family gathered to eat dinner quietly with nothing more than small talk happening with Yamcha. Afterwards, Gohan went upstairs to finish a project for his math class. Chi-chi cleaned the dishes and Goten was last seen chasing a dinosaur.

It was just Yamcha and Goku sitting at the table.

"What's the important news Yamcha?" asked Goku politely with a stern tone.

"You know that I started a little dojo as the _Ki Master_, well a very promising student came in. He got out of control once he figured out how to bring his ki out, so I forcefully made him stop.

"The kid kind of became mad so he charged me, I made an example and did a weak ki blast him. Naturally that seemed to stop him, point proven I told him to get out of the dojo. This is where it gets interesting. The kid had a tail sticking out, he was trying to hide it... then he swore revenge as he left," finished Yamcha.

"That means we have a little Saiyan running around. Not too much to worry about Yamcha," said Goku in an almost arrogant fashion.

"The kid's base power is almost as mush as mine, if that kid learned how to manipulate ki." Yamcha stopped for a second "It'd be devastating. Not to us, but think of all of the people he could kill."

"We have the Dragonballs Yamcha" said Goku as he chuckled to his friend's worried face.

"Dende didn't tell you?" asked Yamcha a little bit shocked.

"Tell me what?"

"Five of them are missing, Goku, I think something is wrong here. Very wrong, I mean a Saiyan child appears, as strong as me, five Dragonballs are gone. I don't like it one bit Goku."

"I'll gather everyone up" said Goku as he placed his index and middle finger on his forehead and vanished.

All of the Z warriors gathered a few miles behind Goku's house. In the rolling mountains. Yamcha explained the problem and everyone remained silent.

"Vageta are you sure their isn't any more living Saiyans, maybe a space expedition that left before the destruction of Planet Vageta, possibly another child was sent away like Goku?" questioned Piccolo without a pause.

"No every last Saiyan besides mystery boy and us is dead. Raditz, Napa, and I made sure of that. Every planet we went to we searched for Saiyans, ones that were worthy of their blood" rebutted Vageta.

"Dad, just how many planets did you destroy?" asked the small Trunks.

"Shut up boy that is all behind me now" Vageta went silent. "He made me."

Nobody asked who 'He' was, nobody could forget that. Goku stepped up and asked "No one, not even a hundred years before Freeza."

Vageta flinched at that name. "Freeza had ruled my people thirty years before you were born. Freeza killed those who fled before him and sent henchmen to kill off those who weren't present. Freeza always tortured for information, he didn't let anything slip by."

"Okay, we know that mystery boy is here and five Dragonballs are missing. The real question is how anyone besides a Namek or a human could know about them. Well besides you five" said Tien as he pointed as Goku and Vageta's family.

"Do you understand? We have nothing to fear." Roared Vageta, "We have the Dragonball radar so we can just find the menace and take them back."

"Ahh dad, that isn't true," said Trunks as all eyes fell upon him. "Mom asked me to get it for her and when I was running it back I tripped, and broke it."

All eyes filled with a glimpse of horror, and then a slight laugh came from Piccolo. "We still don't have anything to worry about."

"What do you mean Piccolo?" asked Gohan.

"I have one of them hidden and Dende has another one" said Piccolo with a soft chuckle.

"Fool" cried Vageta. "Dende is in danger; the Saiyan probably doesn't know that without the Dende the Dragonballs are useless."

"Vageta, Gohan come with me. The rest top speed to Kami's Lookout" said Goku as he held his arm out. Gohan and Vageta grabbed Goku arm and Goku used his instantaneous movement attack.

When they had arrived Dende was standing at the edge of the lookout staring into the sky. When everyone finally had made it there and asked Dende, he just smiled for a moment.

"I am perfectly fine, but thanks for you concern" said Dende as all of the Z warriors gathered in front of him.

"So everything is all right?" questioned Krillan with optimism.

"No, not everything, strange things have been happening in the Otherworld," said Dende.

"Like what?" exclaimed Goku!

"The Saiyans are coming back as children," announced Dende.

"What do you mean the Saiyans are coming back as children?" roared Vageta.

"The long lost wish that all of the people that Freeza killed would come back to life are coming true. The full power of the wish was prolonged, just because of the entirety the dragon took it's time gathering the energy to restore all," answered Dende.

"Then why did Porunga bring the Nameks back right away?" asked Gohan.

"I am not sure, but I think it is because the dragon is kind of soft towards us Nameks. After all we are his makers," said Dende.

"I get it" said Krillan with intelligence that wasn't like him. "And the reason why all of the Saiyans are here is..."

Vageta rudely interrupted him "because all of the people were wished here by you."

Dende nodded his head. He had knowledge, he didn't know where it was coming from. "In the after life all of the Saiyans required an interesting weapon for their services in hell. You see, they weren't happy just sitting around and you tend to try to make several hundred unhappy Saiyans happy for the good of all people around. So King Yamma decided to let them be in Hell's Guard.

"Most of them eventually became good and pure of heart while the others became tainted for unknown reasons, so they became pure evil in heart. I am afraid that they are going to start war with their knew found power and weapon."

"Get to the point" snorted Vageta with a cocky sneer.

"They have spirit blades of their own fashion. Spirit blades hit the spirit, not the flesh. The only way you know that they have one is if they chose to put ki into the weapon making it visible. Not only that, but they triple the power of the yielder and the blades are attached to the owners ki hence only the owner can use their own."

Goten started to giggle and when eyes turned on him he could only manage to say during his laughing fit. "Long... range... attack."

"Kakarot's child just gave us the answer on how too fight them," said Vageta ignorantly.

"Do you think your race has stayed idle in hell Vageta? They have trained for years nonstop, never ending training with proper motivation. Many of them are super Saiyans; there are four of the leaders that are on the second plane of the Super Saiyans power," said Dende.

"Are you telling me that they are Super Saiyans, but they don't no how to use ki" muttered Vageta.

"It isn't that they don't know how, but it is they forgot how too. They have been training in spirit; not in their physical forms." Dende let silence take over.


	3. Two Wishes

Dragonball AC

Chapter Two- Two Wishes

Moments Later

"We have to train, Kakarot, don't you get it. They kill there leaders if they aren't stronger then them. I am not going to die from the hands of the lowly Saiyans who once coward in fear when I walked by" roared Vageta.

"Dende do you know the good-bad ratios" asked Gohan.

"There are seven hundred and eight Saiyans, four hundred and three males and three hundred and five females. One hundred and twenty nine of the males are super Saiyan and fifty-two females are super Saiyan. Four hundred of them the Saiyans are evil and two hundred and sixty three of them ares good, the rest are undecided" answered Dende.

"How many of the advanced super Saiyans are good" asked the ever-silent Android 18?

"One."

"Which one is that" asked Piccolo?

"Raditz."

"So when do we begin to train? Cause I am a super Saiyan too" said Trunks as he powered up.

"Trunks" exclaimed Vageta!

"Goten is one too" said Trunks.

Once again all eyes turned on Goten and Goten coward behind Goku's leg. "It's not my fault." Goten said with an all too cute cowardly voice.

"You grasp the inheritance of all Saiyans and you don't even understand." Vageta then eyed Goku. "When will you kick the snot out of me, or would you prefer your son too?"

"I can handle you, my Prince" said Goku as he bowed. "You have to say please first though." He enjoyed annoying Vageta at times. Suddenly his face became more serious. "Gohan go get Raditz and his army. Tien, Krillan, Yamcha and even you 18 have a long over do session in the Chamber of Spirit and Time coming you way. Piccolo you have to train are little warriors. Mr. Popo can you please go to Bulma's house and retrieve as many gravity chamber capsules as possible."

Everyone nodded their heads and ran to do what they were told to do.

*

Goku eyed Vageta as a soft wind blew over the desert where they decided to train at. Vageta returned the look that only the prince of all Saiyans could manage.

Vageta roared at Goku "don't hold anything back. I am ready to do anything you say and don't make me say that again."

"Very well" answered Goku as he powered up to super Saiyan two. "Power up as much as you can without going super Saiyan."

The words shocked Vageta, but he complied. Vageta closed his fist and slowly powered up to his normal max, because it actually took a lot from him not turning to super Saiyan. "What is the purpose of this?"

Goku ignored the comment "now go super Saiyan."

Vageta did silently.

"When your base power is higher you manage to get a slightly higher advance form. Your problem is you just burst right into super Saiyan, making the super Saiyan form weaker then what it could be if you took the time to power up to begin with" explained Goku patiently. "Now power up to your max in your super Saiyan form."

Vageta complied again and was amazed that the difference in his power level was two million that it is normally was. "Now fight me Kakarot."

Goku smiled as he closed his fist as a white aura gathered around him, suddenly it burst into a golden one as Goku went super Saiyan. Soon his power level was equal to Vageta and then it exploded again as Goku turned into a super Saiyan two. A bolt of electricity flickered and then Goku said arrogantly "let the fun begin."

"The pleasure will be mine."

*

As Gohan flew he focused all of his thoughts on the group of Saiyans. There he picked out a ki that was similar to his fathers, but different.

Soon he flew by a large group of Saiyans; all looked at him yet know one did anything about. After all he was 'just a human.' A few minutes passed and he flew up to a Saiyan whose body had many scars on it. Gohan felt that this one was obviously one of the ascended Saiyans.

Gohan looked at the boots and slowly made his way up to his face and gasped, this one looked exactly like Goku, except for the fact he was as small as a child was.

The Saiyan laughed "grandson."

"Bardock" said Gohan in horror. "You are my grandfather."

"I may be small, but I am ready to be tall. You see my people have already found five of the dragonballs. Once we are tall we will then proceed to ruling the universe, now join me or die" said Bardock as he suddenly showed the fact that he was holding a spirit katana.

Gohan went super Saiyan two and smiled. "I am the first Saiyan to reach this landmark and I don't plan on letting you cut me in half."

Out of nowhere Bardock was slammed in the back and a Saiyan with long black hair contrary to his small body. "I have figured out that the path of us Saiyans I figured it out soon after my death that we aren't meant for destruction. Think of it father, think of all of the people we could protect."

"Raditz, get out now. Take whoever will go with you and leave us real Saiyans" roared Bardock as he pointed to the sunrise. "You are a disgrace to all Saiyans like your pathetic brother."

"Gohan I am sorry for what , I would have done if I lived. It would have been hell for you" said Raditz as he left to gather the Saiyans who would follow him.

"Grandpa, why most you do this?" Asked Gohan as he left.

Bardock answered, but Gohan didn't here him. "To make you strong, hell is coming and I will most likely give it to you, all to make you strong."

*

Tien and Yamcha fought each other in the intense gravity of The Chamber of Spirit and Time. In here their power level surged, both underwent mild training since Cell. Nothing likes this though.

Yamcha jumped at Tien and kicked him in the jaw, Tien responded by grabbing Yamcha's leg and throwing him into the white marble floor. Yamcha sprung up and kneed Tien in the gut followed by a perfectly leveled roundhouse kick to the face.

"That's it" roared Tien as he started to concentrate. Suddenly he yelled "Shiyoken and 12-eye attack." Now four Tiens stood and all of them had three sets of arms "now let try this hand to hand combat!"

Yamcha found himself being overwhelmed by the four Tiens. Soon Yamcha was on the receiving end of a beating he wouldn't soon forget. After ten minutes the four Tiens merged as one, but the extra set of arms still showed.

Yamcha somehow stood up and spit blood out of his mouth and kicked at Tien.

*

"Any ways Teena" said Krillan, that is what he called his wife; Android 18 (get it eighTeen). "I think we could start training out here first, before we make are way into the Chamber of Spirit and Time."

Teena nodded and started to get set in her fighting position, but Dende interrupted the match before it even began. "Krillan and Teena, I have a quick little mission for you to do for me if you want to."

"Sure, anything" answered Krillan right away.

"I'm with him" responded 18.

"I need you two to find Choatzu. He has information that could help all of us" Dende told them. "Unfortunately he doesn't have much fighting potential he once had, but he has learned many things."

Krillan nodded as he toke a running jump to the end of Kami's Lookout, from there he flew with Teena right behind him.

*

Gohan and several hundred Saiyans ran (not all of them could fly, due to the lost memories) in the direction of Kami's Lookout. After a while a weird silence fell upon the group and Gohan abruptly asked Raditz. "Are you sure all of these Saiyans are trustworthy?"

"All of my warriors bare the full moon symbol on their right arm. I would trust all of them with my life, all of Bardock's men have the dark moon symbol on their right arm" said Raditz.

"How many of your men know how to fly?"

"Twenty-three."

"I can take at least three at a time or more if they could manage to grapple unto me" said Gohan as he stopped running.

"My men and I can take five at a time, how many would that be" wondered Raditz out loud as he tried to figure it out.

"Twenty-five times five is one hundred and twenty-five, how many do you have with you?" 

"I have two hundred and seventy-five warriors with me; twelve haven't been officially acclaimed. Yet none of the twelve have the power to go super Saiyan" answered Raditz.

"Attention, we will be carrying the people who don't know how to fly to save time. Anyone who can fly please step forward and take as many people as you can" yelled Gohan.

Everyone just stood there and blinked, until Raditz nodded his head to confirm Gohan's word.

*

Bulma carefully measured the ingredients in the blue container; she hummed a soft tune until she put the perfect amount of the green liquid into the blue container. It started to bubble, and then it turned to a red color.

Bulma carried the container to the freezer where stored. Bulma turned around and screamed, but then the memory of the black genie came back to her. "I am sorry Mr. Popo, I was surprised."

"Can you lend me all of your Gravity Capsules? It is very important that you lend me as much as you can" said Mr. Popo nonchalantly as possible.

"Okay Mr. Popo, but I only have twenty large ones and a ten pack of two persons one on ones. May I ask why" asked Bulma?

The only words Mr. Popo said was "Saiyans." After that he insisted on getting the Gravity Capsules.

Bulma complied without anymore questions; half in fear and half in the fact she was close to figuring out an interesting puzzle she's been working on. After she handed the last capsule to Mr. Popo she wrote a note and gave it to Mr. Popo. "For Vageta's eye only."

Mr. Popo nodded his head and left the room quietly.

*

"Curse you Kakarot" screamed Vageta as he wiped the blood off his face and started to charge a small ki blast in both hands. As the ultra fast super Saiyan two Goku flew all around Vageta hitting him with an assortment of kicks and punches. Vageta finally caught onto Goku's pattern and launched the attacks.

The two-ki blast hit Goku and the moment when Goku was distracted Vageta Kicked the side of Goku's head as hard as he could. Goku head didn't even turn the slightest bit, then Goku simply said "Prince of all Weaklings, I am afraid your attacks are going to have to be much stronger if you want any effect on Raditz or me."

"Shut up" yelled Vageta as he storm Goku with kicks and punches.

Due to Goku higher level and pain control methods he didn't even feel a thing. This was a mind game only he would win "so Freeza's little Prince of monkeys can't even hurt the third class warrior. Who is that third class warrior again? Hey if I am stronger then you, would that make me Prince of Saiyans."

"Be quiet, shut up or... I will do to you what I did to millions of others" roared Vageta as he clutched his head in mental agony. "I am the Prince, the rightful heir to the universe."

"Which universe, the one in your head or the real one?" These mental games even hurt Goku deep down inside, but Goku knew he had to continue in order for Vageta to ascend to the next super Saiyan stage.

"Ah" screamed Vageta as he flew away from Goku. Suddenly he stopped and turned around. "Final Flash" urged Vageta as he put all of his remaining ki into the attack.

The attack sliced through the air zapping the very existent of every molecule it shredded through. Goku lifted his hand up and formed a ki ball the size of his hand. When Vageta's attack came within inches of Goku palm, Goku released the tiny ki attack.

At first it seemed Vageta's huge attack overwhelmed the dinky little blast of Goku's. Suddenly the bright yellow blast imploded into a blue beam and defused all together. Vageta choked in shock and yelled "when on earth did you learn that cursed attack?"

"Actually that was the first time it worked" said Goku truthfully. Goku hesitated then finished the answer. "It only works on far weaker opponents, you know I have been training against Gohan. Gohan is way stronger then you, even me."

"How dare you mock your prince" screamed Vageta as lightning flickered in front of him and disappeared just as it came?

*

Tien fell on the floor as the fire that came out of him and Yamcha disappeared and became ice; in which the there body completely froze. The ice shattered cutting his skin and he got back up to face Yamcha.

This was there sixth month in here and each of them started to achieve the power that the super Saiyan Goku first possessed. Yamcha kicked at Tien and Tien punched at Yamcha.

Both attacks hit and both of them jumped away from each other. Yamcha panted as he roared "Mega Wolf Fang Fist." His hands turned blue as he jumped at Tien with his hands cupped together leaving a fine blue trail. His eyes seemed to become animal like and a strange yowl came thundering howl.

Tien formed a triangle and focused his ki as he looked through it. Tien yelled "Shin Kikoho" as the blast ripped out of himself. 

Yamcha brought his hands forward and ripped through the first few blast released by Tien, but then it became harder and harder. Yamcha stopped altogether and then he released his 'Mega Wolf Fang Fist.' His hands seemed to shoot off and ate through Tien's attack as it took on the shape of a wolf.

"Ha" yelled Tien as he finally finished off Yamcha's attack and sent the remaining force at Yamcha.

Yamcha screamed as Tien's attach ate his flesh.

*

Krillan looked everywhere in the mountains trying to locate Choatzu's ki. All he knew was it was within a hundred mile radius and Teena couldn't detect any ki at all.

Krillan wiped the sweat from his face and looked over the mountain area, he saw a small whisper of smoke and decided to check it out.

*

Dende looked at the army of Saiyans all around him, five Saiyans were a crowd and now there was over two-fifty. All of the Saiyans looked at him and Dende spoke up. "Saiyans, I am the guardian of earth. I am afraid that your evil brothers are stronger and out number you."

"Namek we could have told you that" said one of the Saiyans in the crowd.

"They also have the six of the dragonballs" added Gohan.

"I counted seven, Mr. Bardock asked me to find him a dragonball and that is what I did. It was the seventh one" said a Saiyan near the front row.

"You fool" cried Gohan in despair. "Raditz come with me, Dende contact my dad at once."

*

Mr. Popo could see Kami's lookout as he flew on his magic carpet. Suddenly two golden blurs flew at hypersonic speeds past creating a huge turbulence. "Something most be happening if they were in such a hurry. Lets go faster" he cried as his magic carpet sped up.

Before Mr. Popo knew what happened he was in a crowd of Saiyans talking to Dende. "I got the capsules. I am afraid they aren't enough too accumulate the entire crowd."

"It will do my friend" said Dende as he picked them up. "Saiyans, will you please get into groups of ten according to your power level. Besides the strongest twenty, we have a more intense planning for you."

A half an hour later the people were in the proper groups without incident , well besides a small fight between two Saiyans. Apparently a Saiyan thought he was stronger then he was and was knocked flat by the twentieth Saiyan.

"I want the twenty top Saiyans to get into the gravity chambers. The rest should get into the larger ones. The weaker first in them arrange by power level" Dende hesitated then remembered that he had to contact Goku.

*

"A worthless coward from the pits of all weaklings. You never had the strength and never will. You have nothing to fight for besides your own good-for-nothing existents" said Goku.

Vageta collapsed in tears. "You are right, my entire life I have fought for me first. Even when I was ordered by Freeza I was fighting in hope of becoming stronger then him. When I became a super Saiyan it was my drive to be stronger then you and future Trunks. All future Trunks wanted was to be by me and shut him out and I am doing the same thing to my son now, but I love Bulma more then life itself and my son is ever growing on me."

"Vageta you can ascend if you let yourself" said Goku as he put his hand on Vageta's shoulder.

"Ah" screamed Vageta as he released his agony that he set upon himself and he went super Saiyan. As his screams echoed and his blood poured down his face with tears, in glorious instant lightning flickered and Vageta's hair spiked up, becoming slightly longer. Vageta achieved super Saiyan two.

*

_"Goku, this is Dende"_ said Dende telepathically. _"They have the seven dragonballs. Gohan and Raditz are on their way, but they can't take on an army . You must leave Vageta and help them."_

"Dende, Vageta just ascended I think he can handle this situation too. I have been sensing a power even greater then Gohan's on their side. This isn't going to be easy, damn they have their spirit weapons too." Pointed out Goku as he cut the telepathic connection and singled Vageta to leave.

Dende sighed, just how much longer was it going to take Krillan and Teena to find Choatzu. Dende watched the sky as it turned black.

*

"You have two wishes" boomed the eternal dragon Shenlong impatiently.

"My first wish is to make us Saiyans at the age we were before we died" said yelled Bardock.

"It has been done" roared Shenlong as his eyes flashed red and every Saiyan returned to their age. "You have a second wish."

"I wish for-" Bardock was knocked flat on the ground by a mysterious alien that wore rugged clothes and had long shaggy brown hair with golden eyes. Besides the eyes the alien seemed exactly like a human.

"Dragon, I am Ren the Soul Collector. I want your soul" ordered Ren.

"I cannot give you my soul without leaving this plane of existence and destroying everything from different planes of existence" roared Shenlong.

"I know that you go for nothing Dragon and let me rephrase that line, I want your soul to become part of mine" said Ren.

"If I give you my soul you realize it won't give you the ability to grant wishes" said Shenlong in an act of desperation.

"It will only make me much, no wait a lot stronger. I know this and it will also give me unbelievable knowledge" said Ren in triumph.

"Very well" said the dragon as it started to fade.

Goku and Vageta teleported right behind Ren. 

"What on Vageta?" Roared Vageta as he saw the dragon become darker and darker, into a tainted spirit.

"What's happening" roared Goku over the shouting voices of the enemy camp?

*

"Raditz I can see the dragon, hurry" yelled Gohan as loud as a super Saiyan two could yell.

"I know" roared Raditz as he put all of his energy into flying. "Gohan I know I am slowing you down, not much but a bit. Go on and try to stop whatever is happening. I have a bad feeling."

"Okay. Raditz look at your body now."

"Damn they already used the wish."

"This dragon grants two."

"Leave me and stop the second wish." Ordered Raditz with authority the younger Saiyan respected.

Gohan stopped holding back on his flying skills and burst through the air at uncharted speeds.

"C'mon" Gohan urged himself. Finally he flew by the edge of the camp and before he knew it he landed with a huge explosion. Gohan looked up at the dragon and demanded an answer. "Shenlong what the hell is going on?"

"My soul is going to Ren" Shenlong motioned to Ren. "Once I merge with Ren, he will be unstoppable with unlimited potential. Ren has an evil heart, only evil would steal another's soul." Shenlong turned into a see-through green color and made is way to Ren.

"C'mon, faster" yelled Ren as he held his chest forward.

Just as Shenlong was going to go into Ren, Ren was knocked away by a blast and Bardock stood in his place as the dragon merged with his soul.


	4. A Saiyan Called Cumber

A/N-Holy Jesus Christ, I forgot to put this chapter in, I am so sorry, I dont own DBZ and if I did Gohan wouldnt be so god damn wimpy..

Dragonball AC

Chapter Three: A Saiyan Called Cumber

Seconds Later 

"Yes" roared Bardock as his hair turned green and his eyes became cats like, but most importantly to him his muscles bulged and everything seemed to flow around him. "All Saiyans shall bow before my power."

"No Bardock, I will not submit to your strength" said Goku.

"My disloyal son, make thing easy on this world. I mean we could make it a breeding colony. I mean what are the chances, one of the only races in the universe to be able to inner-breed with us Saiyans" said Bardock as he held up his arms.

"Stop talking Bardock" ordered King Vageta. "I am the king and it shall remain that way."

"No father, the Saiyan race shall be free from dictators. Are people were ruled by Freeza, they won't be ruled again" said Vageta.

"Shut up" screamed Bardock so loud that the ground shattered beneath his feet. "I rule the entire race of Saiyans and every other one I chose is worthy enough for me to allow to live. Anyone who thinks different is allowed to try and fight me for the position, but losing will mean death."

No Saiyans replied to Bardock although an unknown one yelled out "one hell for another one."

"Now kneel before me" said Bardock calmly.

Everyone besides Raditz (who just arrived), Vageta, Ren, Goku, Gohan and a mysterious Saiyan who didn't have any allegiance shown. Goku spook first "Bardock, father I beg you, please don't make us do this."

"Make you do what?"

"Let's go" roared Vageta.

*

The door opened up; Dende peered into the room of Spirit and Time. He saw Yamcha and Tien resting. Dende called out to them "Yamcha; Tien the earth needs you."

Tien sprung up and Yamcha got up, but not quite as fast as Tien. Tien yawned and asked "what's up Dende are training isn't over yet?

"It is now, very strange disturbances are happening. I haven't had a solid readings in ten minutes, I fear the worse. You two will go with the few Super Saiyans we have; you two are in command."

"We're up to it, by the way have you heard from Krillan or 18" asked Yamcha.

"No, I should do that soon."

"Okay" said Tien as they walked out of the room.

*

"Choatzu there you are" said Krillan as he landed and embraced the small figure. "Dende said you had important information that could help us."

"Yes I do, there is only one way" said Choatzu as he smiled. "The Saiyans can only last as long as there king. In this dimension, you kill their leader and you kill all of them who swore allegiance to him."

"Does that mean we have to kill King Vageta" said Krillan in shock?

"Yes it does" said Choatzu.

Eighteen landed and she smirked "I heard everything."

"That isn't all, I manage to learn how to combine two people" said Choatzu.

"What" screamed Krillan?

"It came to me in a dream, it seemed as if it was a vision or a prophecy from the future. I had seen a boy that looked like Goku and a purple hair boy that must be Vageta's son. Tien told me about Trunks, but it was a dance" said Choatzu.

Eighteen snorted "are you telling me the future may rely on a dance?"

Choatzu nodded.

"It better not be like one of Master Roshi's old dances" said Krillan ruining the moment. 

*

"Stop the attack" roared the mysterious Saiyan.

For some odd reason everyone did. Then Vageta turned around and yelled "who the hell are you to give orders to me?"

"I am twice as strong as you at your max" said the Saiyan.

"Then show me your power" yelled Vageta.

"Vageta calm down. Lets see what are friend is made of" said Goku.

"Dad I think it would be better if we all attacked at one time" said Gohan. "It would work better for all of us."

"Shut up boy" said the Saiyan.

"You couldn't be much older then me" yelled Gohan in his defense.

"Maybe so, but you are pathetically weak" said the figure. "Now back away." The Saiyan went Super Saiyan two and the dirt crumpled underneath his, then he went Super Saiyan two the ground blew away. "Ahhhhhhhh" screamed the Saiyan, as the clouds seemed to come together in the sky.

"What the fuck is he doing" yelled Vageta as he blocked the light from his eyes that the Saiyans aura was giving off.

Gohan spoke silently "he is going to the next level."

"There's another level" roared Ren?

"I tried to do it once, but I only held for a second before my body collapsed. The drain is unbelievable and it is impossible" said Gohan.

"Ahhhhhhhh" yelled the stranger as his hair grew to the size of Raditz. With a final scream the world seemed to shake and the ground cracked for miles. The transformation was complete.

"So I have a challenge" said Bardock as he faded behind the Saiyan. Then sent a kick into the Saiyans back.

The Saiyan didn't even move from the force of the kick. "I will exterminate you!" The Saiyan kicked Bardock in the face and punched him in the stomach. Then he grabbed Bardock's face and slammed him into the ground.

"You are the pest here Cumber" said Bardock.

"I am, could've fooled me" said the Saiyan who was obviously Cumber. Cumber contacted the other Saiyans telepathically '_I can only hold this for a few more moments. Distract him while I form my best attack.'_

Goku powered up and so did Gohan and Vageta. All of them flew into the battle and started hand to hand combat with Bardock.

Cumber flew high into the sky and placed his arms level to make a T formation with his body. From his chest a little blue beam came out as an aimer.

Gohan noticed the beam and realized what it was for. "Bardock you second class Saiyan that gave birth to a third class Saiyan who beat your perfect son Raditz. You have failure in your genes that curse even me."

"Shut up" yelled Bardock as he flew with impossible speeds at Gohan. Gohan flew to inches back. Bardock hit the small beam as he crushed Gohan with an elbow to Gohan's stomach.

However the instant he crossed the beam a flash happened followed by a huge explosions the left a crater the size of a city block. Nobody saw, but a shadow clone of Cumber flew threw the beam until it collided with Bardock causing the explosion.

*

_'Krillan can you hear me'_ asked Dende_? 'Did you fine Choatzu yet?'_

"I here you and I just found him. We are heading for the Lookout now, just make sure Piccolo and the boys get back they're in time. Are friend has to teach them something.' Krillan said telepathically as he boosted the speed he was using.

"Common 18, this doesn't look good" said Krillan as he put every ounce of effort into of flying.

"I am sorry Krillan, but you are slowing me down. Give me the short man and I will get there faster" said Teena.

"Okay" said Krillan as he literally tossed Choatzu.

"Krillan who is this woman" cried Choatzu as the sailed away? 

"My wife" screamed Krillan.

*

"Saiyans my kin let us leave" yelled King Vageta. King Vageta then turned around and looked his son into the eyes. "Will you be joining us my son?"

"No father, the Saiyan ways are dead to me. I wish to live a peaceful life here on Earth" said Prince Vageta.

"My son you are given the one thing I always dreamed of having" said the king.

"No father I don't have what you always dreamed of, I don't rule the universe" said Prince Vageta as he turned around.

"The good Saiyans can live here with you guys. We are going to find are own planets to live on" said King Vageta as he saw the last of his men loading up on the spaceship. "Kakarot."

Goku looked at King Vageta "yeah?"

"You have a twin brother, but he and a few other Saiyans were banished from Vageta for being born to powerful. Who would've thought we banished the wrong Saiyan?" Laughed King Vageta as he loaded up into the spaceship.

The ship slowly hovered into the air and the engines powered up. 

"Well at least Gohan will live through his injuries."

Raditz glared at Ren, the alien they had tied up. Ren started to laugh and Raditz yelled at him "what's so funny?"

"Do you think a pathetic blast like that could've destroyed an all-powerful being like Dragon Soul Bardock? Not a chance and if you looked into the sun you could see him hiding" said Ren.

Raditz looked into the sun and screamed. "Ahhhhhhhh!"

"Fool" yelled Ren as he broke the ki ropes that tied him up. Ren then formed a blue fireball like beam in his hands then launched it at the spaceship.

Vageta turned around just in time to see the beam erupt from Ren's hands. He instantly powered up and flew as fast as he could to catch up with the beam. However just as it looked like he might get there in time the entire ship blow up in a giant explosion? The flames of the explosion blew through his body, but that wasn't enough to stop him. Then the scream of Vageta was heard "nooooo."

"I killed all of those Saiyans because of this fool" laughed Ren as he teleported off the planet.

Vageta grabbed Raditz and threw him into the ground. "Cause of you my father dies again."

"I was tricked" exclaimed Raditz in his defense.


	5. Vageta's Hatred

A/n: I don't know own Dbz, if I did I would have left it at Z and never would've disgraced the series with GT, well I am not even going to go into Super Saiyan 4.

By the way my master piece which I am about to cry since nobody seemed to review is going to make me cry... so here's a link for you to check it out..."/read.php?storyid=1245377"

Dragonball AC

Chapter 3- Vageta's Hatred

"This power is so grand, I can feel it run in my veins. Yet to harness it seems impossible, no I can't let onto those fools that I am a cripple to myself. Sure I am as powerful as Cumber, but a joint attack would have been dangerous for me" said Bardock to himself.

"Ah ah" echoed a voice from all directions.

"Who are you" demanded Bardock as he looked around in confusion. "Where are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The voice echoed from right over Bardock's shoulder, but when Bardock moved no one was there. "Can't find me? You'll never find me. I won't give up you secrets if you do one thing for me."

"Shut up" growled Bardock as he clenched his ears. Because the voices now seemed to come from the inside of his head. "I'll do it, whatever it is!"

"Good."

*

"Raditz get out of here, or I'll remove you myself" yelled Vageta as he went Super Saiyan two. ""I'm gonna remove your head, you piece of shit. You killed 'em again."

"My prince think of it" said Raditz in his defense.

"Vageta your acting foolishly" said Goku in his brother's defense.

"I am you Prince, Kakarot; you will do as you are told" said Vageta.

Just then Gohan walked up after eating a spare Senzu Bean. "Looks like I just walked into hot water up to my neck."

"Shut up boy" growled Vageta. "Or I'll wipe that smirk off your face."

"Vageta we all know I am stronger then you" said Gohan in a slight laugh. Gohan was surprised when Raditz gasped loudly. "Umm, Uncle Raditz, your jaw is almost touching the ground."

"I must know who is stronger" said Raditz as he eyed both Vageta and Gohan. "I must know who is my Prince."

"Don't be silly Raditz, I don't want to be a Saiyan Prince" said Gohan with a cheap laugh. "Me a prince, that's a great joke."

"I have to agree with Gohan on that one" said Goku shyly.

"He's right Gohan, I have no right to royalty unless I've earned it" said Vageta as he slowly powered up to Super Saiyan. "This battle wouldn't be for the naming of Prince, it'd be for the naming of king." Vageta then launched himself at Gohan, right as Gohan started to fight Vageta all Tien and Yamcha arrived with the super Saiyans.

"Vageta it doesn't have to be like this" yelled Gohan as he went super Saiyan two and defended himself. "Plus why doesn't this Cumber guy have the throne. I don't want it."

"Curse you Gohan, I should've taught you more about are people. Cumber is obviously a part of the Elite Guard. The Elite Guard formed from a group of rebels and when they were caught they swore their lives to the throne, thus keeping them from ever being royalty."

"Fine" roared Gohan as he charged Vageta. He hit Vageta in the stomach with his knee, after that he elbowed Vageta into the ground.

Vageta retaliated with a ki blast that hit Gohan. When Gohan was momentarily stunned he grabbed his feet and swung him into the ground. Then started to hurl hundreds of blast into the crater Gohan's body made.

Gohan made a ki barrier to deflects the blast and once the ki blast stopped coming he did a solar flare to blind Vageta, then he sped right in front of Vageta and punched him as hard as he could in his face..

Blood filled the air and rained down with the punch, after that Gohan kicked out Vageta into the sky. When Vageta stopped himself he was met by a thunderous kick from Gohan into his back.

"Time to pay half-bred" yelled Vageta as he charged his Final Flash slowly. 

"Bring it" roared Gohan ash his Saiyan blood rushed through his veins as it never did before. "MA-SENK-OH."

The two blast ripped though the air and met, with the meeting of the blast the birth of something new rose into the Saiyan's minds'. Once Gohan's blast thwarted Vageta's royalty from Vageta's soul.

Gohan landed on the ground and watched Vageta pick himself up from the ground. Vageta wiped the blood from his face, then he threw up and stumbled a few steps before he crashed into the ground in pain. "Vageta, you didn't have to feel threatened by me, I never wanted your power. Your own stubbornness did this Vageta."

Vageta cried for years of pain that he couldn't even express. When he had both title and subjects he was a slave of Freeza. When he had title, he had no subjects and when he just got subjects, he lost power. "I hate you Kakarot, I hate your son, I hate your brother, I hate this planet, I hate the people on this planet, I hate everything that happened to me on this planet."

"Even your son?" Questioned Goku with sympathy.

"EVERYTHING" screamed Vageta as he got up and flew at impossible speeds into space.

"King Gohan, what do we do" asked a Siayan?

"I am not royalty, no one deserves more power then what they earned. Make a new government, make a Siayan Democracy" said Gohan as he powered down.

"Ha ha, democracy for Saiyans. Saiyans have been ruled with an iron fist since before we became civilized" laughed the voice that everyone recognized as Bardock's. "Tell me grandson, why do you give up the power that I have daydreamed about since I was younger then you."

"People have a right to govern themselves how they feel is right. I don't want power, I just want peace" said Gohan.

"At the age of fifteen you have reached the pinnacle of the Saiyan race and you throw back at me. I am going to hurt you Gohan, I am going to hurt you bad" laughed Bardock as he started to glow green. Then he started to spin so fast that his form looked like a blur, then green blast started to hit everything around. Just as suddenly as it started, it ended.

A/N sorry this chapter is so short... remember to R&R... I felt a little rush and school bitres, I'll try to get a chapter up every week or two...


	6. King Gohan's Orders

A/N for now on the mysterious voice is going to be _Italics_

Dragonball AC

Chapter 4- 

"Why" screamed Bardock as he held his head?

The voice boomed '_Not yet, not yet my pet. When it is time I will tell you. Soon though, soon Gohan will meet his fate and his soul will be mine!'_

"I can hardly control my power; I am strong enough to defeat my son and his son. Yet that filthy Elite Guardsmen nearly killed me." Roared Bardock as he continued holding his head. "When will you come back?"

_'Does my talking hurt you?' _ Said the voice in a taunting voice.

"Stop it, just stop it" roared Bardock as he held his in pain.

'_The pieces aren't ready yet. I have another person to keep your mice busy.'_

"Who?"

_'I have collected the most powerful warriors for decades. No one resists me, but I haven another powerful warrior. Not quite as powerful as you, but close.'_

"Who?"

_'It is...'_

*

"Piccolo I am so glad you got here in time" said Dende. "I am glad to see the kids in good health."

"Nah huh, the funny green man is a meany" said Goten as he folded his arms. "Then he maked me kicker and puncher at Trunks, he a meany."

"Hmm, anyways what's the rush to get back?" Asked Piccolo over the demi-Saiyan's complaints.

"Once Choatzu gets here all will b explained" said Dende as he opened his mind looking for Krillan. "They should be here any minute now. Or second" added Dende as 18 and Choatzu landed. "Where's Krillan?"

"Krillan was a little slow so we went ahead" said 18 as she let Choatzu down.

Choatzu walked to Trunks and Goten, he wasn't any taller then them, and said "I am going to teach you two something."

"Weally" asked Goten?

"You best not be as mean as Pic... Picco... that green man" said Trunks in frustration. "Or I am outta here."

"No, learning this will be really quick" said Choatzu with patience.

"Just how are you going to do this thing" asked Piccolo. "More over what are you going to teach them?"

"I am going to teach them how to fuse."

"Fusion, you're kidding me. WE all know Nameks are the only species that can fuse." Answered Piccolo with a laugh. "Suppose you do know how to fuse two people, how do you plan on teaching two little boys this."

"I'm not that little." Said Trunks and Goten at the same time.

"I am going to telepathically give them the information. I am even going to give them the desire to fuse or things could go badly" answered the wise Choatzu. 

"How long does this fusion last" asked Piccolo in concern for his best friend's son?

"It last a half an hour, it can only be done once an hour... I think."

"We shouldn't waste anymore time" interrupted Dende. "Things could get bad before it's ready."

"Okay Trunks, Goten hold my hand" said Choatzu, after a minute they both did. Choatzu opened his mind and made a telepathic link with the two boys. "It has been done."

Goten looked at Trunks and said awkwardly "lets dance."

"I wanna dance too" said Trunks as they performed the fusion dance.

With a sudden poof the new half pint warrior emerged. "I am Gotenks" announced Gotenks proudly. "Do any of you wanna fight me." Said Gotenks as he punch and kick at the air happily. "I wanna fight."

Krillan landed and looked at the fused Saiyans. "Now that's something you don't see everyday."

*

"King Gohan I swear my allegiance to you" swore the group of Saiyans that were there. "To die for you to live for you, to try to be strong like you."

"I don't want your loyalty" said Gohan. "Don't want to rule anything, just let me be." 

"I will guard you and die before you" said Cumber alone. For he was the only Elite Guardsmen there. "I are my king always."

"Fine, I have twenty three super Saiyans. Raditz is a super Saiyan two and Cumber is at level three. Dad can you take a few Saiyans with you and look for Vegeta where ever he may be. All I know is that he is that he is somewhere on the other side of the world and knowing him he is looking for a way off Earth" announced Gohan. "I need him dad, Vegeta deserves royalty, not me. Just get him back, we can handle Bardock."

"Gohan, I don't think that is a good idea, we need to be at full strength for when Bardock strikes again" said Goku as his voice dripped with concern.

"Just do it, I want five to go with you." Gohan ordered and instantly five Saiyans were right next to Goku.. "Dad you are in charge. We are going back to the Lookout."

Goku left with his five group members in silence.

"What should we do?" Asked Tien and Yamcha as they looked around.

"Tien, Yamcha I want you two to do something very important for me" asked Gohan with a solemn voice.

"What, I'll do it kido" said Tien with a smile.

"Yeah, me to" said Yamcha with an identical smile.

"Stay out of are way."

"No, I am not gonna sit back and be a weakling again. I am sick of being pushed aside because I am human" said Yamcha. "You are the reason why I accepted the Dark One. The Dark One only asks that I destroy you, then I can have everything I want."

"What are you trying to say Yamcha" asked Tien?

"DIE" roared Yamcha as his power level soared. "I am gonna kill all of you, you all shall reap my vengeance." Yamcha jumped up and kicked Tien in the stomach and then formed a ki ball and shot it into Tien.

"Stop him" ordered Gohan as twenty Saiyans powered up.

"Bring it" laughed Yamcha as his aura glowed a dark evil purple color. "I want you to taste blood." 

Gohan kicked at Yamcha, but his foot was blocked and then he was hammered into the ground.

Yamcha sinister laugh continued as he continued to take on all of the Saiyans at once. Not one punch hit him. "Good bye, good bye, ha ha."

"What are you up to now" asked Raditz?

"Dark Destruction" roared Yamcha as he was surrounded by a black shield. The black shield expanded and expanded and then it blew up. Destroying most of the Saiyans and injuring the rest.

"Help me..." cried Tien as he felt his life draining away. "Gohan.. please." Tien's words ended with his life.

A/N sorry it took me so long... hope you enjoyed it.


	7. Piccolo's Desicion

Dragonball AC

Chapter 6- Piccolo's Decision. 

"You chose that pathetic human Yamcha to defeat them" laughed Bardock? "I could kill him with a look; Gohan could take him out without effort too."

__

"I gave him strength, lots of power. I think he might do your work for you." Laughed the Voice incoherently. "_Trust me Yamcha had everything that was needed to become a servant for me. Hatred, a tainted soul, pride, jealousness and more. I don't really pity the one called Vageta, but many will after Yamcha gets his hands on him._"

"Just let me kill Gohan, Goku and Raditz. I have the right to kill my kin, I've waited to long not to" begged Bardock.

"_You will get to destroy them, but for now I am sending you to a planet for you can manifest your true power. Plus let see if I am overestimating Yamcha. Now you go_!"

*

"Well Gotenks if you want a little warm up I guess I could spar a little" said Krillan as he took off his shirt. "Just don't mess up my hair."

"Yeppie" said Gotenks as he took a fighting stance.

"Well here it goes" said Krillan as he kicked at Gotenks, when his foot only found air he punched at Gotenks only for his fist to be caught in the little Saiyan's grip.

"I gotch ya" said Gotenks as he started to spin Krillan around by his fist, then he threw Krillan on the ground some distance away. "You are fun Krillan."

Krillan got up and leaned to his right and lifted his left hand up so his palm was facing the sky straight up. "Destructo Disk" exclaimed Krillan has he threw a speeding disk at Gotenks.

"This looks fun" said Gotenks as he shot a ki ball at the disk. "But that doesn't to strong."

Right before the ki ball hit the Destructo Disk, the Destructo Disk exploded into three. The ki ball took out the middle one in a huge explosion. During the cloud of smoke Krillan yelled "I got you there Gotenks."

The cloud of smoke cleared and to everyone's amazement Gotenks stood there, holding the two small Destructo Disks in his hands. "That was an interesting attack, but you can have these back." Gotenks then whipped them at Krillan.

Krillan calmly jumped back has the first one got to him, then he ducked as the second. Soon the two Destructo Disks were making him jump all around for an evasion dance of his life. "Gotenks you win, just help ME!"

"Okay, but as long as you admit that I won" said Gotenks as he took control of the disks and sent them flying into space. 

"Gotenks that was unbelievable" roared Piccolo with a devilish grin on his face.

"Drr, of course it was good. I did it after all" said Gotenks with cockiness that rivaled Vageta. "No one can beat the great Gotenks, I didn't even go super Saiyan. I would of beat him without trying. Yet I am a nice guy so I didn't."

Suddenly a violent ki rage and then nothing. "I think something happened to Gohan, I can only feel him weakly." Said Piccolo in a quiet voice. "I can't feel anyone else's... wait I can feel Goku and some others. I can also feel Cumber's, well of course I can feel his."

"That's not good" said Gotenks as he flexed his muscles. "Nothing I can't handle of course."

"Let's not kid ourselves Gotenks" said Krillan. "You're strong, but no one is stronger then Gohan. No one, well maybe this Cumber guy... but I doubt he is much stronger."

"Cumber is much stronger then Gohan" said Dende.

"Will we stop talking about who's stronger then who. We have an important issue here" yelled 18. "Wait, what about those humans? Tien and Yamcha..."

"Ah, god I can't feel Tien's" said Piccolo. "Nor can I feel Yamcha's exact ki, something similar to his yet not quite his. I'm not sure, but there is a defiantly an evil power coming this way."

"I say two hours before it arrives" said Dende. "It seems to be taking it's sweet time."

Gotenks just stood there, suddenly there was a loud puff and Trunks and Goten stood there.

"I think it is a good thing that it's taking it's time" said Krillan. "I just don't understand why Vageta left."

"Who cares about Vageta" roared Piccolo. "Gohan is hurt, he may be dieing. I am going to get him."

"Don't be stupid" said 18. "If you went to they boy you'd have to cross paths with that evil, hell even my brother wouldn't have been stupid enough to do that."

"I am going."


End file.
